French Lessons
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: Gilbert learns French


**Matthew Williams **The disappearing act again?

about a minute ago via Mobile Web · Comment · Like

Matthew stared at his phone hoping that Gilbert would respond to his status. He was sitting on the couch in his living room with Kumawhatsit sleeping next to him. He patted the bear on the head as he watched the little yellow bird perched on top of the white fur rise and fall. Matt thought that after last night, Gilbert would be all over him this morning, but when he woke up the albino was nowhere to be found.

He wondered if he'd upset him at some point last night. He thought over the events of the past night, there was dinner and then that movie they didn't see very much of and then they were in their bed. They had been living together since the last world meeting. Gilbert had come back with Matthew and then never left. It was probably for the better, Germany had become frustrated with his older brother and Matthew thoroughly enjoyed having the albino around his house. That was until recently, when Gilbert had started this disappearing act, when Matthew spent most of his time at home worrying about the albino.

Something just seemed off about the whole situation. The Canadian didn't think Gilbert was cheating, but thoughts of Gil seeing someone in secret had crept into his mind. Matthew shook his head and tried not to think about it too much as he lay down on the couch. His head was on Kumajiro's paws as he drifted off waiting for his boyfriend to return.

**Gilbert Beillschmidt **On my way to find my Birdie :)

Five minutes ago via Mobile Web · Comment · 1 person likes this

Gilbert walked down the busy street to his car. He held a small box in his hands as he went along his stroll. Francis had insisted that he take and upon finding that the contents were in no way disgustingly dirty he willingly took it. Thankful to his friend for helping him these past few weeks, Gilbert figured he wouldn't have denied the box in the long run.

It only took a little while for him to return to Canada's house, parking his car in the drive way he walked inside without knocking or hesitating. He patted the little bear on the head as he happened to stroll past on his way to the kitchen. Gilbert placed the little box on the table before taking two beers from the fridge; one was an expensive German beer the other from a local microbrewery that Matthew really enjoyed.

He walked quietly through the living room so he could sneak up on his boyfriend whom he thought was on the couch. Gilbert stood baffled in the doorway for a moment when the blonde wasn't watching the TV, creeping around the couch he found the boy sound asleep. Smirking, the Prussian places the beer on the coffee table and leaned over to press a kiss on Matthew's lips. The boy stirred slightly, but didn't wake as Gilbert managed to pick up his head and place it on his own lap drinking his beer and watching the almost inaudible television.

"Gil…?" a little moan escaping his lips as Matthew turned on his side to nuzzle his nose against Gilbert's stomach.

"Ouais, c'est moi. Êtes-vous réveiller Mattie?¹" Gilbert whispered running his fingers through Matthew's soft hair.

"Where'd you go?" Matt mumbled wrapping his arms around one of Gilbert's legs.

"J'étais plus à la maison de François. Il vous a fait des pâtisseries, il a dit que vous aimé quand vous étiez petit, ils sont dans la cuisine.²" Gilbert whispered watching the boy's face carefully. He had to notice soon.

"Oh, how nice of him," Matthew sat up and looked around the room and then at Gilbert trying to read his expression. _Francis? Of all people Francis!? I want to trust him, but he was with my whore of a father and I know they have history together…_

Gilbert pulled Matthew into his lap and leaned in so he could reach his ear.

"Oui, c'était gentil de sa part. Alors, que voulez-vous faire Mattie aujourd'hui? Voulez-vous aller dîner au restaurant ou devrions-nous rester à l'intérieur et prendre le dessert en premier?³" He whispered. He felt Matthew shiver in his arms as he spoke.

Matthew tried to put his thoughts about Francis aside for a minute and pulled back to look at his boyfriend. _How long had they been spending time together? Well, Gil did just ask me on a date so it can't be… Wait Gilbert was speaking French!_

"Depuis quand savez-vous français!?⁴" Matt yelped staring at the albino in disbelief.

"Depuis que Francis a suggéré qu'il pourrait vous allumez,⁵" Gilbert whispered and kissed Matthew's neck biting at the soft skin. This made Matthew blush, he hadn't thought about it, but the sweet nothings that Gilbert was now whispering against the skin of his neck made him shiver in anticipation.

Then it hit him, this is where Gilbert had been disappearing to. He was going over to see Francis and learn French. Matthew kept himself from face palming, suddenly feeling like an idiot to even think that Gil was cheating on his especially with Francis.

"Mattie, vous pourriez au moins l'attention de remuneration.⁶" Gilbert had already managed to unbutton his shirt and take it off without his noticing.

"S-sorry," Matt said kissing Gilbert quickly and moving his hands under Gilbert's t-shirt quickly. Gilbert made quick work pushing Matt back on the couch and removing his pants and boxers. Wrapping his hand around Matthew's erection he received a low moan of pleasure from the boy as Matthew was attempting to remove Gilbert's pants.

"Ne vous l'aimez quand je te touche là mon petit oiseau doux?⁷" Gilbert asks as he feels Matt's hand snake into his own pants.

"Gil~!" Matthew whines as he can't find his way into Gilbert's boxers. Laughing Gilbert stands and removes his pants quickly before climbing back on top of Matthew and grinding their hips together.

"Mattie votre peau se sent si bon,⁸" Gilbert growled into Matthew's ear as the boy moaned underneath him.

"Gilbert, please don't keep me waiting," Matthew moaned. Gilbert smiled and retrieved his pants digging a little bottle of lube out of the pocket coating a few fingers in the slick substance before pressing them into Matt. When he was met with a deep lusty moan, Gilbert knew that he'd hit the right spot.

"Voulez-vous me mettez en vous?⁹" Gilbert licked Matthew's ear as he spoke. Matt's eyes flew open in shock as he felt the words travel through his body and down to the pit of his stomach.

"S'il vous plaît mettez en moi Gilbert, je ne peux pas profiter de cette plus! J'ai besoin de toi en moi!" Matthew cried. Gilbert chuckled lightly and coated his throbbing dick in lube before pressing inside Matthew.

Letting Matt adjust to his size for only a moment, Gilbert begins to move in and out. Gilbert shuddered at the warm feeling as Matt started to moan with each thrust. Matt couldn't even think straight anymore, his head fogged up with the feeling of Gilbert inside him.

Gilbert bit at Matthew's neck eliciting heavy moans from the young boy. He was so in love with that sound. Everything that happened with Matthew made his head spin. Every touch, every kiss, and every small moment they had together was wonderful for Gilbert. These were always the best though, when he could control Matthew and hear all the sweet noises come from his lips.

He stepped up the pace as Matthew whined words like harder and faster. He was getting needy, and Gilbert really just wanted to make him come first. Matthew moved his hips in rhythm with Gilbert's. Gilbert hissed as Matt's hand's clawed his back.

"Gil I'm going to," Matt said. He didn't have time to get it out before he came all over their stomachs. After Matthew had tightened up, it only took Gilbert a few more thrusts to come inside the blonde. They both lay on the couch for a bit huffing.

"So was learning French a good idea?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes." Matt said.

, it's me. Are you waking up Mattie?

2. I was over at Francis's house. He made you some pastries he said you liked when you were little they're in the kitchen.

3. Yes, it was nice of him. So what would you like to do today Mattie? Do you want to go out to dinner or should we stay in and have dessert first?

4. Since when do you know French?

5. Since Francis suggested that it might turn you on

6. Mattie, you could at the least pay attention

7. Do you like it when I touch you there my sweet little bird?

8. Matthew your skin feels so good...

9. Do you want me inside you?

10. Please put it in me Gilbert, I can't take this anymore! I need you inside me!

**TBH I found this today and was like oh shit I should finish this. So I finished it quick. Sorry the scene wasn't so drawn out.**


End file.
